A Dumb Genius?
by souna no hime
Summary: Shigeru and Kazuma fights..what will happen to the southern tokyo branch? btw..this is yaoi..flame all you want..i need it to cook my bacons anyway..[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

A Dumb Genius?

Chapter: 1

Fandom: Yakitate Ja-pan!

Disclaimer: Yakitate Ja-pan! and any other related stuff are not mine..so please don't sue!

Pairing/s: secret..lolz..just read you fools! XDD

WARNING: yaoi..boys being in love with boys..boyxboy love..you no likey? then get the hell out of here!

Status: Complete..i will just be posting the chapters on by one or two by two..bwah..whatever..XD

Chapter 1:

Shigeru was left alone in the southern Tokyo branch after everybody else went home. Shigeru was developing a new type of bread and is finishing it over night so they can sell it the next day. It was already one in the morning when he decided to have a break.

After putting on his coat Shigeru locked up the store and headed out for the park. When he got there, he was surprised to see another man sitting on the swing, alone. He approached the man and sat on the swing next to him. He looked at the stranger and was shocked to see who it was.

"Ku-Kuruyanagi sempai? What are you doing here at this hour! In fact, what are you doing here!" Shigeru exclaimed.

Kuruyanagi looked at him with the same shocked expression and asked,

"What are you doing up this late Shigeru?"

"I was trying to make a new bread for the southern Tokyo branch, I got really tired so I thought I could take in some fresh air before going back to work. How about you Kuru-sempai?"

"A new bread huh? You never cease to amaze me Shigeru. Uhh..me? I was just..just.."

"Just what?" Shigeru asked quite eagerly.

Kuruyanagi blushed a bit but the darkness of the night hid it from the younger boy.

"I was asked to check the southern branch and I just got here last night at around 8. I took a nap and when I woke up it's already past midnight. I..got hungry but I couldn't find any store left open..."

Shigeru laughed and replied,

"People here close up before midnight..except for the bars of course but you won't be able to eat anything there anyway. Listen Kuru-sempai, would you like to come to the store with me and I'll make you freshly baked bread."

Kuruyanagi's eyes sparkled with glee as he said "yes" over and over again.

Together, they walked to the store under the light of the full moon.

'There can't be a more romantic setting than this.' Kuruyanagi told himself as he glanced at Shigeru.

'There can't be a more romantic setting than this. If only _he's_ with me tonight instead of Kuru-sempai.' Shigeru said to himself as he thought of the one he had always admired.

It was already half past one when they got there, so Shigeru began working as quickly as possible. Kuruyanagi watched as his kohai started kneading a lump of dough. After an hour, a nice loaf of bread was already infront him. Shigeru then came out of the storage room with a block of cheese in one hand and a plate of cold cuts on the other.

"Where did you get those?" Kuruyanagi asked.

"From manager Ken's stash."

"Ken's stash?" Kuruyanagi asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Sometimes he likes having sandwiches so he stores cold cuts, cheese and other sandwich stuff inside the refrigerator, then he'll just grab a loaf of bread from the store." Shigeru said with his usual smile. "By the way if you want mayo or lettuce just tell me, manager Ken's stash is really complete" Shigeru added.

"This is Ken's?" Kuruyanagi asked again.

"Yes it is Kuru-sempai. He'd probably kill me tomorrow morning but that's my problem anyway." Shigeru replied as he cut a piece of the loaf bread.

They remained quiet as they ate and it took a choking Kuruyanagi to break the silence. Kuruyanagi was already turning blue and is gasping for air. Shigeru quickly moved and performed the Heimlich maneuver. Kuruyanagi was panicking so his arms were waving all over the place. They both fell down on the floor with Kuruyanagi on top of Shigeru. Fortunately, Shigeru's Heimlich maneuver was effective. Kuruyanagi supported himself with both of his arms while he coughed. When he stopped coughing, that's when he noticed their position. He was on top of Shigeru and Shigeru was under him looking at him full of worry.

Shigeru blushed when he realized the same thing and said,

"Anou saa Kuru-sempai..are you okay now? maybe you can stand up now..this..this is a rather embarrassing position we are in right now."

Kuruyanagi's heart was thumping faster than before.

'It's now or never' Kuruyanagi said to himself.

He slowly lowered himself closer to Shigeru, making the gap between them smaller.

Shigeru's mind started running and flashes of _him_ ran through his head. Just as Kuruyanagi closed the distance between them with a kiss, Shigeru closed his eyes wishing that when he opens them he'd be looking at _his _eyes and not Kuruyanagi's.


	2. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter 2:

Kazuma kept on turning around on his bed, he kept on kicking his covers and flipping from one side to another. It was already half an hour past midnight when he gave up, he just can't sleep. Kazuma stared at his apartment's ceiling as he thought of a certain artisan left in the store.

"'I wonder if he would be able to do it. I dunno what came over me today." Kazuma said to no one in particular as he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

He and Shigeru fought today.

It was his fault. It wasn't like him to get mad at anybody that quickly but something in him just suddenly snapped when he saw Shigeru...talking with Tsukino earlier that day. He saw them laughing and having fun, but that _something _snapped when Shigeru hugged Tsukino for a long time. To him it felt like eternity before they separated, and what's even worse was that Tsukino kissed Shigeru's cheek and whispered something to his ear as the young boy blushed. He left and went to the kitchen.

He started making bread, what kind of bread he didn't know. He just started adding ingredients one after the other. When the dough was complete he started kneading it. Later on he started punching the dough over and over like it was some kind of punching bag. Unknown to him Kyosuke entered the kitchen after him and saw everything he did. Kyosuke tried to stop him but Kazuma seems to be deaf to his voice. He went out and called the others so they all rushed inside the kitchen. No one would dare go near him, as they were afraid to be the "dough", all except for Shigeru. He approached Kazuma and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Kazuma's attention quickly shifted from the dough to Shigeru's hand. Everything happened so fast that Shigeru didn't know what hit him when Kazuma punched him on the face. To say that everybody in the room was surprised is an understatement, even Kazuma was shocked and horrified by what he did. He immediately helped Shigeru up and asked if he was okay.

"Are you kidding me? You punched my face and you're asking me if I'm okay? What the hell is wrong with you anyway!" Shigeru exclaimed as he wiped off the blood that was dripping from his nose.

"I..I..I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to Shigeru I was just.."

Kazuma himself was confused so he just stepped out of the store to avoid anymore trouble and questions. He came back after a few hours and worked on the breads they were going to sell for the day.

For the whole day he kept his distance from Shigeru, and so did the other boy. They didn't talk or get into each other's personal space, that is, until Manager Ken ordered them to make a new bread together, which will be sold to the people the next day. Kazuma smiled his usual smile, like nothing happened and so did Shigeru. They _tried _to work together but the tension between them just won't leave them in peace. Finally, they started fighting over the ingredients, the style, the look and the nutritional value of the bread they were going to make. One thing led to another and Kazuma ended up challenging Shigeru to make a new bread by himself over night.

Back in his apartment, Kazuma kept on playing the events in his head. He can't help but feel guilty for saying bad stuff to Shigeru just because of what he saw. Finally, Kazuma couldn't take it anymore so at around 2:30 in the morning he left his apartment to go to the bakeshop.

Chapter 3:

When Kazuma arrived at the bakeshop he rushed to the kitchen when he heard something that sounded like a person collapsing on the floor. The moment he opened the door he saw Kuruyanagi kissing Shigeru who had his eyes shut tight.

Shigeru and Kuruyanagi heard the door swing open and a gasp. Kuruyanagi lifted himself from the floor and saw Kazuma at the door with tears forming around his eyes. Shigeru pulled himself up and supported his wait with his elbow. He looked at Kazuma with pleading eyes as he whispered,

"K-kazuma...I..I.."

Kazuma ran out of the store as Shigeru stumbled to his feet. Kuruyanagi grabbed his wrist before he could run and asked,

"Shigeru! Is Kazuma..is Kazuma the reason why you didn't kiss me back?"

Shigeru looked at him in the eye as tears started falling from them. Kuruyanagi saw the pleading eyes of his kohai, begging him to release his wrist so he can run after the man he truly loves before all is lost.

Kuruyanagi sighed and slowly lets go of the younger boy.

"It's funny how we both have all of the answers.."

He dropped his head and whispered,

"Just..Go..."


	3. last chapters

Chapter 4:

Shigeru ran as fast as he can but he wasn't able to catch up with Kazuma. Not knowing where else to look he went to Kazuma's apartment hoping to find the other boy.

He was about to knock on the door when he noticed that it was open.

'He's here...' Shigeru thought to himself with a sigh of relief. He entered the apartment and looked for Kazuma silently.

'He might lock himself inside one of the rooms if I call out his name.' Shigeru argued to himself as he thinks whether to call Kazuma or not.

Then he heard soft muffled sobs from inside one of the rooms. His heart started to beat faster as he approached the room. He saw Kazuma with his face buried in his knees, crying uncontrollably. Shigeru smiled and went to the opposite side of the bed and said,

"Why are you crying like a sissy? The moon is still up and it's so pretty, plus the sun is about to rise a few hours from now. You shouldn't be crying like that Kazuma."

Kazuma lifted his head but he didn't see Shigeru so he asked,

"Shi-shigeru..wh-where are you?"

Shigeru chuckled and walked to Kazuma's side and said with his usual smile,

"I was just sitting at the opposite side of the bed you ninny."

Kazuma pouted and snubbed Shigeru. He turned his back and faced the bedside table. Shigeru pouted as well when Kazuma did that so he kneeled and placed his arms around Kazuma. Kazuma was surprised to what he did so he tilted his head to see Shigeru's face. When he did, Shigeru placed his lips on Kazuma's.

Chapter 5:

Kazuma's lips were parted as he was shocked to what Shigeru did, so the other boy took this opportunity and slid his tongue inside Kazuma's mouth. Kazuma didn't know what to do as he was new to these kinds of things. Shigeru explored Kazuma's mouth and the other genius artisan just followed his lead. Their tongues battled for dominance, as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. When the need for air became apparent they let go of each other as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Why did you kiss me?" Kazuma asked after regaining his breath.

Shigeru looked at him straight in the eye and said.

"It's because I love you."

"You love me?" Kazuma asked again.

"Yes I do, do you?"

Kazuma looked at Shigeru blankly.

"Do you love me too Kazuma?" Shigeru asked again.

Kazuma looked away sadly. Shigeru forced Kazuma to look at him and asked again,

"Do you feel the same way too Kazuma? Do you, or do you not love me?"

Once again Kazuma forced his face away from Shigeru's hand. Shigeru was already getting pissed so he took Kazuma by the shoulders and shook him, asking him over and over again whether the Monaco cup MVP feels the same thing about him. Kazuma slapped Shigeru's hands away as tears started falling from his eyes again and shouted,

I saw you Shigeru! I saw you with old Kuruyanagi!"

Kazuma buried his face in his knees once again as he sterted to cry once more. Shigeru's face softened as he hugged his beloved. He ran a hand over Kazuma's back to make him stop crying as he said,

"He was the one who kissed me my little one. He was the one who initiated the kiss. I didn't kiss him back...I didn't kiss him the way I kissed you just now...You're the one I love Kazuma, please believe me when I say that."

Kazuma pulled his head upwards as he looked at Shigeru.

"Really?"

Shigeru just smiled and nodded. Kazuma was filled with happiness as he tackled Shigeru and held him in a tight embrace as he exclaimed,

"I love you Shigeru I really do! I'm sorry I got mad at you yesterday..I saw you with Tsukino and..and..and.."

Shigeru placed a finger infront of Kazuma's mouth to stop him from saying anything else, grinned and said,

"So my little one is the jealous type."

Kazuma blushed and opened his mouth to protest but Shigeru just kissed him once again. Their kiss was full of passion, lust, but most of all love. Shigeru slowly guided his imotou's body and laid him down on the floor. That night, they became one.

Epilogue:

Shigeru was the first one to stand up and jump into the bed.

"Let's go to bed kazuma, I'm tired." Shigeru said as he yawned and patted the space beside him.

Kazuma quickly laid down beside him and snuggled against Shigeru's chest. The other wrapped his arms around Kazuma's waist as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shigeru?" kazuma asked.

"Hmm?" Shigeru replied as he opened one eye.

"Why do you love me?" Kazuma asked as he looked up to see Shigeru's purple eyes.

Shigeru looked at his imouto, ran his fingers through Kazuma's soft brown hair, smiled and answered,

"Do I really need a reason why?"

Kazuma smiled widely as he lowered his head back to Shigeru's chest as he replied,

"I guess not..i just find it weird.."

"You find what weird, koi?

Kazuma closed his eyes and replied,

"It's just that..I'm used to you having all the answers in almost everything, since you're a genius and everything."

Shigeru chuckled and replied,

"Well I did used to have all of the answers...but now...I don't know...I guess..love's one subject I never learned in Harvard. I hope you don't mind that Kazuma..everything is new to me...but I'm willing to learn with you..."

Shigeru waited for a reply but it never came. He peeked at the silent boy and smiled when he saw that his angel had already fallen asleep. He kissed Kazuma lightly on the forehead as he himself slowly drifted into sleep.

That day, nobody came to work, except for Kageto, makes you think where the others are, ne? Well that's...another story.

_Owari._


End file.
